


Las zielony

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eryn Lasgalen, Gen, Post-War of the Ring, vague concepts of the Force
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spacer przez zniszczony wojną las, wiosenny wieczór - i brzemienne w skutki spotkanie króla i droida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las zielony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillyofthevalleydoesntknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyofthevalleydoesntknow/gifts).



> Opowiadanie jest prezentem imieninowym dla mojej Przyjaciółki, której - nieustająco i zawsze - życzę całych światów pełnych wszystkiego, czego mogłaby chcieć.

Dzień był piękny. Tak piękny, że król Eryn Lasgalen, Thranduil, postanowił poszukać spokoju na zewnątrz. Chylące się powoli ku zachodowi słońce było całkiem optymistyczne i nawet zwęglone kikuty drzew okalające twierdzę nie mogły króla tak od razu zupełnie załamać.  
Wśród spalonych pni pracowali pilnie leśnicy. Pracowali bez wytchnienia, zmiana za zmianą. To dzięki nim na mniej okaleczonych drzewach wyrosły tej wiosny młode gałązki; to oni w miejscach, gdzie pożar nie zostawił nic do uratowania, zasadzili już w jesieni małe drzewka, które zresztą sam Thranduil przez całą zimę bezustannie odwiedzał, chronił, śpiewał im i przelewał w nie całą swoją moc, aż wreszcie zupełnie stracił głos i siły. Teraz jednak wszystko wydawało się wracać do życia.  
Król nie łudził się - zajmie wiele lat, zanim las zacznie w ogóle przypominać las, a całe stulecia - zanim stanie się taki, jakim go zobaczył jako młody podróżnik u boku ojca. Jednak zdziesiątkowany i okaleczony wojną lud leśnych elfów nie poddawał się i wiosna przyniosła pierwsze efekty ich wspólnej, morderczej i nieustępliwej pracy. Pachniało już nie tylko pogorzeliskiem. W powietrzu czuło się nieśmiałą, biedną wiosnę, ale przecież wiosnę - świeżą trawę i młode liście. Powracały też ptaki! Thranduil uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń. Niemal od razu przysiadł na niej skowronek, przekrzywiając czubatą główkę.  
Pogrzebał w kieszeni tuniki, gdzie zawsze miał na takie okazje woreczek z nasionami. Czuł się trochę winny; nawet taka garść była teraz w Eryn Lasgalen na wagę złota; niemniej jednak ptaki też były jego drogimi poddanymi i dzielił się z nimi tym, czego sam sobie odmówił. Poczęstował skowronka ziarnami słonecznika (prezent od Dali; zwęglone pnie, korzenie i smoła okazały się cennym towarem i handel z ludźmi miał się względnie nieźle, całe szczęście).  
Kiedy ptak odleciał, Thranduil wsparł się na swej rzeźbionej lasce - minie jeszcze niemało czasu, zanim noga odzyska wreszcie sprawność - i powoli ruszył przez młodziutki las.  
I dobrze, że szedł tak wolno, bo gdyby zdołał przemykać przez las ze zwykłą zręcznością, w życiu nie zobaczyłby dziwacznego kufra, który zarył się niemal cały w mchu i krzaczkach borówek.  


Kufer był okrągły, zrobiony z metalu. Zdobiły go jakieś toporne, niebieskie elementy - a może to wcale nie były ozdoby, tylko, hmm, zamek? Albo inne zabezpieczenia?  
Przyklęknął, posykując, i ostrożnie odgarnął mech, starając się nie zniszczyć poszycia. Kufer wyglądał na szczelnie zamknięty. Król, zaintrygowany, wykopał go wreszcie i podniósłszy, postawił na ścieżce. Ciężka to była rzecz, musiała być czymś mocno wyładowana. Thranduil, unosząc brwi, przyjrzał się jeszcze szerokiej bruździe, która znaczyła drogę do miejsca, w którym zaryła się skrzynia. Potem były przeorane, powyrywane krzewy. Zagniewany, zauważył również połamane gałęzie na kilku drzewach. Czyli ta osobliwa rzecz spadła z wysoka, tak? Pewnie jakieś krasnoludzkie machinacje, z typową dla tej rasy barbarzyńską obojętnością dla przyrody.  
Już miał dobyć miecza i jednym ciosem odłupać zamknięte wieko, kiedy nagle domniemana skrzynia poruszyła się. A potem... potem coś zagadała.  
Thranduil cofnął się o krok. Nie miał wątpliwości: chociaż brzmiało to jak zgrzyty mechanizmu, był to z pewnością jakiś, nieznany mu, język. W piskach i bełkotach była regularność, która nie pozwalała mieć żadnych wątpliwości.  
Skoro zaś to coś mówiło, nie było raczej skrzynią, tylko skomplikowaną maszynerią, a to już po prostu na pewno oznaczało przeklęte krasnoludy. Czy zrzuciły mu na las... gadający pocisk? I jak tego dokonały - wyrzutnią?  
Z machiny wysunęło się tymczasem coś w rodzaju dźwigni. Thranduil zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści miecza, gotów odeprzeć atak, ale okazało się to zbędne. Wciąż coś gderając w swoim nieznanym języku, machina zagrzechotała i na końcu dźwigni pojawił się namalowany w powietrzu, półprzezroczysty obraz przedstawiający młodego Edaina w długim, ciemnym płaszczu.  
Elf zmrużył oczy. Obszedł zjawisko bardzo ostrożnie dookoła - było przestrzenne, można je było obejrzeć ze wszystkich stron jak rzeźbę. A jednak - przesunął rękę i dotknął obrazu; palce weszły mu weń jak w powietrze - było to coś niematerialnego. Jak... jak teatr cieni, być może. Albo... król wysilił pamięć... albo fatmorgana na pustkowiach za Rhunem.  
Zastanawiał się chwilę nad naturą tego fenomenu, ale urządzenie znów pisnęło - jakby żałośnie - i obraz w powietrzu zamigotał i naraz odezwał się w zrozumiałym języku.  
\- Mistrzu, przejąłem obronę stacji i zarządziłem ewakuację rannych. Nie mamy wiele czasu, dlatego wysyłam R2 z pełną dokumentacją tutejszych laboratoriów. Powinniśmy się wyrobić, zanim nas pozabijają, ale szczerze mówiąc, przydałaby się nam pilna pomoc. Liczymy na ciebie.  
To znaczy... hmm. Zrozumiałym w pewnym zakresie. Thranduil usłyszał naglący ton młodego głosu i złość z miejsca mu przeszła. Znał dobrze taką desperację, a wzmianki o rannych i oczekiwaniu pomocy zrozumiał wprost znakomicie. Czym była stacja, dokumentacja, laboratoria i R2, a także - kim był Mistrz, tego oczywiście nie wiedział, a to było bardzo niepokojące. Prawie tak bardzo, jak myśl, że gdzieś nieopodal musi toczyć się jakaś kolejna wojna, o której nic mu nie wiadomo.  
\- R2? - powiedział na głos.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, machina podskoczyła z entuzjazmem i zaczęła wskazywać na samą siebie, wykrzykując coś w rodzaju:  
\- Uip, uip!  
\- To coś, co masz w środku? - zgadywał Thranduil. - Nie? A więc to coś, czym jesteś? Jesteś R2?  
Machina podskoczyła znowu, jakby potwierdzając. Jednak zupełnie nie tłumaczyło to, czym właściwie miałoby być owo R2. Wzruszywszy ramionami, król obszedł biało-niebieskie coś, ale nie znalazł żadnej wskazówki. Zobaczył za to spory kamień, który utkwił w mechanizmie od spodu, od strony dziwnie obsadzonego kółeczka, zapewne normalnie umożliwiającego ruch.  
Podważenie kamienia sztyletem - mimo płochliwych okrzyków machiny - nie zabrało Thranduilowi wiele czasu. Wyprostował również wgięcie w metalu u góry, blokujące cienką tuleję, dziwując się nad cieniutko rozciągniętą stalą. Nie wyglądało to na wyklepany metal, ani na odlew; to była dziwna, nowa technika. I nie wszystko było z metalu: niektóre elementy zrobiono chyba ze szkła, inne z jakiegoś... minerału... Elf coraz bardziej się zdumiewał nad tym, co też potrafią zrobić krasnoludy, żeby przekazywać wiadomości. Bo teraz wydało mu się pewne, że chodzi o przekazywanie informacji. W jakiś sposób maszyna umiała malować w powietrzu zapamiętaną przez siebie wieść.  
\- Ale czemu krasnoludy wystrzeliły cię aż tu z taką dziwną nowiną, nie wiadomo od kogo? - mruknął na głos.  
Machina oczywiście znów zaczęła wydawać swoje osobliwe dźwięki i Thranduil może by się i zniecierpliwił, kiedy nagle serce podeszło mu do gardła, bo skądś, z wysokości, odezwało się nagle przerażające, przenikliwe wycie.  


Jego eskorta, dotąd trzymająca się w dyskretnej odległości, z miejsca przypadła do niego ze strzałami na cięciwach. Sam król miał już w ręku miecz.  
\- Czy to był... - jęknęła gwardzistka, ale Thranduil uciszył ją gestem i wskazał w miejsce, w którym pojawił się... w każdym razie nie był to żaden z Ulairich, a to ich obawiano się tutaj najbardziej. Z wysokich chmur wystrzeliło natomiast coś w rodzaju skrzydlatego, srebrnego wrzeciona. Zbliżało się coraz bardziej, ręka jednego z elfów zadrżała na cięciwie i Thranduil zmusił się do przybrania uspokajającego tonu.  
\- Spokojnie - powiedział. - Czekamy. Gotowi do zrobienia uniku na mój znak.  
\- Tt-tak jest! - wyszeptał gwardzista, ale nie wypuścił strzały, wpatrzony w zbliżające się wrzeciono.  
Tymczasem ono bynajmniej nie próbowało w nich trafić, za to wyraźnie zaczęło hamować nad lasem, aż w końcu - raptem z pięćdziesiąt metrów od grupy elfów - zatrzymało się na polanie.  
Thranduil zgrzytnął zębami, widząc, jak przy okazji złamały się dwie sadzonki buków, ale nie chciał na razie za bardzo okazywać złości - nerwy jego eskorty były i tak już napięte jak postronki. Czekajmy. Czekajmy.  
Jednocześnie jednak R2 zaczął zachowywać się zupełnie wariacko: pohukiwał, machał i próbował się toczyć w kierunku wrzeciona, ale uszkodzone kółko pozwalało mu tylko na dziwaczne podskoki. Wrzeciono otworzyło się i wyskoczyły z niego dwie postaci, mniejsza i większa. W większej król rozpoznał od razu owego młodzieńca w płaszczu, zaś mniejsza była... bardzo dziwna. Była to młoda kobieta, najprawdopodobniej. Ale na głowie zamiast włosów miała jakby giętkie macki, a może ogony - krótkie i kolorowe.  
\- Mistrzu, jesteśmy prawie w miejscu, skąd... - zaczęła, ale nagle urwała i wpatrzyła w grupkę elfów, stojącą tuż za biało-niebieską machiną.  
\- Widzę, że nie jesteśmy sami - powiedział swobodnie młody człowiek i położył dłoń na czymś, co miał przypięte u pasa.  
Mówili z dziwnym akcentem, ale to na pewno była Wspólna Mowa!  
Thranduil zmrużył oczy. Tak czy inaczej, byli to intruzi, choćby przybyli w jakimś... gigantycznym kokonie, i powinni się teraz wytłumaczyć.  
\- Kim jesteście i czego szukacie w Eryn Lasgalen? - zapytał ostrym tonem, również używając Wspólnej Mowy. Elfowie leśni z eskorty rzucili mu pytające spojrzenia, gdyż nie znali tego języka, więc na ich użytek zdobył się na krzywy, uspokajający uśmieszek.  
\- Szukamy naszego droida - powiedział młodzieniec. - Zaginął w trakcie wykonywania zadania. Widzę, że go znaleźliście. Czy moglibyśmy go sobie zabrać?  
Był uprzejmy, ale było w nim coś, co kazało podejrzewać, że odmowna odpowiedź bardzo by go rozgniewała. W ogóle, Thranduil wyczuwał w tym Edainie coś niepokojącego - dużo, dużo niewyrażonego gniewu i smutku. Ponieważ jednak nie lubił, kiedy mu grożono, choćby podświadomie, na razie nie odpowiedział - zmierzył tylko młodzieńca chłodnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Może nie rozumieją, czym jest droid? - spytała nerwowo dziwna dziewczyna.  
\- Uippiiiiuuuu! - odezwała się machina.  
\- R2 twierdzi, że posługują się normalnym standardowym, ale może brak im terminologii - wzruszył ramionami młodzieniec. - Hmm. Coś tu jest nie tak. Mam tę planetę oznaczoną jako pustynną, niezamieszkałą. A tutaj wprawdzie nie dzieje się za dobrze, ale na pustynię to jeszcze nie wygląda. Czyżbyśmy zmylili drogę?  
\- R2 tu w każdym razie jest - zauważyła dziewczyna. - Po prostu go weźmy grzecznie i się wycofajmy.  
\- To dobry pomysł - potwierdził chłodno Thranduil. - Po tym, jak przyłożycie trochę ręki do naprawienia tego, co wasza machina uszkodziła spadając na las.  
Młodzieniec rozejrzał się uważnie, nie okazując zdziwienia.  
\- Las? A, tak. Ten las. Pewnie R2 musiał się tu gdzieś zaryć - zauważył uprzejmie. - Co zniszczył?  
\- Połamał gałęzie - wyjaśnił elf. - Trzeba je podwiązać i podeprzeć. Wyrwał krzewy. Trzeba je z powrotem zasadzić. Wasz... powietrzny okręt... uszkodził dwa młode drzewka.  
\- To chyba nic wielkiego? - spytał z powątpiewaniem młody Edain, ale zanim Thranduil zdołał się wściec, machina już z powrotem zaczęła popiskiwać. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po okolicy, a na jej znaczoną białymi malunkami twarz wypłynął wyraz zrozumienia.  
\- Mistrzu - powiedziała cicho. - Tu się zdarzyło coś okropnego. Ci ludzie musieli tu mieć prawdziwe piekło nie tak dawno. Przyjrzyj się. Wygląda prawie jakby tu ktoś odpalił Base Delta Zero. I są tu prawie same młode drzewka. Ktoś je zasadził strasznie starannie. I... popatrz. Niczego dziwnego nie wyczuwasz?  
Młody człowiek obrzucił Thranduila bacznym spojrzeniem i musiał w jego twarzy dostrzec coś szczególnego. Podszedł do jednego z młodych drzewek. Dotknął jego kory.  
\- O - powiedział zaskoczony. - Tak mi się coś wydawało, że pożar był niedawno, a drzewka sprawiają wrażenie kilkuletnich. Jeśli dobrze rozumiem...  
\- Ktoś używał Mocy, prawda, Mistrzu? Żeby je wzmocnić i przyspieszyć ich wzrost.  
\- Bardzo... rozproszona Moc. I nie bardzo mocna Moc, prawdę mówiąc.  
Rozmawiali teraz, jakby go w ogóle nie było. Thranduil zmrużył oczy. Pewnie, że nie był Galadrielą (całe szczęście, na ogół) i nie dysponował taką jak ona mocą, i nie wspomagał go żaden przeklęty artefakt, ale, do stu tysięcy goblinów, dawał z siebie wszystko! Dawał z siebie co tylko mógł, niestrudzenie, wszystko do ostatniej kropli, a teraz tych dwoje... intruzów... śmiało tak po prostu machać na to ręką? Przypomniał sobie te niezliczone razy, kiedy, słaniając się, w ulewnym deszczu, wracał z lasu w towarzystwie swoich skonanych poddanych, wszystkie te mniejsze i większe batalie o przetrwanie lasu, i bezsilną złość, kiedy nie rozumiejący leśnych elfów, choć życzliwi, ludzie radzili, żeby lepiej zaorać część pustkowia i w ten sposób zapewnić sobie przetrwanie. Nie bardzo mocna Moc? Cokolwiek ten młodzik miał na myśli, nie mógł rozumieć, jak to jest, kiedy wszystko co masz - nie wystarcza i wiedząc o tym - wciąż dajesz i dajesz, chociaż już nie masz z czego.  
Właściwie nawet nie był taki bardzo rozgniewany.  
Był tylko bardzo zmęczony.  
\- Uiooip, łuu! - odezwała się z nagła machina, której małe, okrągłe wypustki zwrócone były od dłuższego czasu na króla.  
Obcy odwrócili się.  
\- Jaki masz pomysł, R2? -spytał młodzieniec.  
\- Uuiiiiiii uiu? - zapiszczał R2, wyraźnie pytająco.  
\- No... Bez wątpienia jesteśmy Jedi, ale co to ma... Ach, tak!  
\- Ja też rozumiem - powiedziała dziewczyna, a potem śmiało zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę grupki elfów.  
Tego było już za wiele dla gwardzistów. Jak jedna, trzy strzały pomknęły ku niej, zanim Thranduil zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Przed tą ostatnią wojną coś takiego by się nie wydarzyło. Przed wojną przyboczni nie byliby nerwowi, i nie byliby tak bardzo niedoświadczeni. I nie strzelaliby, gdyby nie było po temu dobrego powodu. Król też byłby szybszy - i właśnie bardzo żałował, że nie jest, kiedy młodzieniec nagle wykonał skok - błyskawiczny jak myśl. Skacząc, szarpnął za przedmiot, który miał u pasa, i nagle w jego ręku rozbłysnął świetlisty miecz, tak jasny, że Thranduil nagle pomyślał o Valarach i raz tylko widzianych Vanyarskich wojskach Valinoru. Miecz z gwizdem uderzył w strzały - wszystkie trzy - które fuknęły gwałtownym płomieniem i znikły.  
\- Nie strzelać - rzucił Thranduil przez ramię. Trzymając wciąż w ręku miecz, zrobił krok naprzód i powiedział sucho, kryjąc ulgę: - Wszyscy żyjemy tu trochę na krawędzi, ale nie chcę, żebyście myśleli, że mamy obyczaj strzelać do przybyszów, choćby byli źle wychowani.  
\- Uip uiiiiiii - odezwał się R2, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, jakby się nic nie stało, i dodała pojednawczo:  
\- R2 mówi, że chce naprawić wszystko, co zepsuł. Przepraszamy. A my dwoje, tak myślę, możemy też trochę pomóc. Nasz droid spadł tu przypadkiem, wracając do nas z misji, i nie chcieliśmy niweczyć waszej pracy. My chwilowo się nie spieszymy, więc, jeśli pozwolicie, chętnie pomożemy.  
Thranduil milczał chwilę, ale właściwie co tu było do powiedzenia?  
\- Przyjmę każdą pomoc. Chcę uratować ten las - udało mu się wydusić przez ściśnięte gardło.  
\- Dobra - powiedział młodzieniec. - R2-D2, bierz się do roboty. My z Ahsoką... sobie tu siądziemy.  
I rzeczywiście, siedli. Wspierając się mocno na lasce - był już zmęczony, a nie chciał przy nich tego okazywać - król przyglądał się uważnie przybyszom. Nie robili właściwie nic. Siedzieli na piętach, dłonie każde z nich położyło sobie na kolanach. Zamknęli oczy. I przez długi czas nic się nie działo.  
A potem w promieniach zachodzącego słońca nagle wybuchła prawdziwa wiosna. Poopalane ogniem drzewa, które elfowie opatrywali, ale które jeszcze długo miały pozostać jałowe, zaczęła pokrywać świeża, zielonkawa kora. Młodziutkie gałązki wytryskiwały zewsząd, skąd tylko logicznie mogły wyrosnąć. Popaloną ziemię, zamiast pojedynczych łat starannie dzielonego mchu i roślin, pokrył bujny kobierzec zieleni utkany wczesnymi kwiatami. A kruche, młodziutkie drzewka, które Thranduil z takim trudem przeprowadził przez zimę, w oczach nabierały siły i rosły, rosły, jakby chciały w ten jeden wieczór nadrobić dwadzieścia lat.  
A przecież śmieszna, biała machina - R2-D2 - wcale nie przestawała naprawiać tego, co zniszczyła przy lądowaniu. Unosząc się łagodnie nad ziemią, podwiązała zniszczone gałęzie; potem przyszła kolej na krzewy, a w końcu - na ściółkę, i w końcu, kiedy zapadła ciemność, grupka elfów stała w lesie - w prawdziwym, młodym lesie, pachnącym narcyzami.  


Dwoje obcych przybyszów podniosło się wreszcie ze ścieżki. Rozejrzeli się i ich twarze pojaśniały.  
\- Jak tu pięknie! - powiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Naprawdę wiecie, jak to robić - dodał młodzieniec.  
Thranduil w końcu zdołał się odezwać:  
\- My?...  
\- Jasne - odparł Edain niecierpliwie. - Wyście to wszystko posadzili, wyście prosili, żeby rosło, i chyba... śpiewaliście im, prawda? No, czuje się was we wszystkim tutaj. No nie, Smarku?  
\- Oczywiście, Rycerzyku - kiwnęła głową dziewczyna. - One też to wiedzą. I bardzo chciały być właśnie takie jak teraz. Dla was. Myśmy tylko... pokazali im jak, to wszystko.  
Młodzieniec przyjrzał się elfom z nowym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Bardzo niezwykły z was lud - powiedział. - Strasznie ważne są dla was te rzeczy. Las to widzi.  
\- Wiem - odpowiedział Thranduil cicho. - Dziękuję.  
\- Uiooooiii! - pisnął R2. - Uiii ui?  
\- Oczywiście, że to twoja zasługa - Młodzieniec poklepał machinę serdecznie. - A teraz zasłuż się jeszcze bardziej i wyznacz nam stąd dobry przeskok, bo naprawdę jesteśmy już tak daleko, że dalej nic nie ma.  
Król elfów uniósł brwi na takie dictum, ale tamci troje już odchodzili w stronę swojego dziwnego wrzeciona... i może mógłby ich zatrzymywać, dopominać się wyjaśnień...  
Ale las był taki piękny.  
I nie pachniał już w ogóle spalenizną, tylko samą zielenią.


End file.
